the sharks new life
by LUNAR ARORA
Summary: Betrayed by her master and left for dead in the world of the living, lord Harribels fate is sealed, had it not been for the unknown man in red.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer, I don't own bleach, or the characters so on and so forth. What ever

Kini : Oh come on Yoshi, put more heart into it!

Yoshi: Hush kini, I'm trying to be creative

Kini : Your no fun!

Yoshi: So as I was saying , this side story takes place after ep. 290 hallibell is cut down by aizan , it's where I am in the show

Kini : Oh come on , make it better!

Yoshi: ok, if it will make you be quiet…

_**Betrayed by her master and left for dead in the world of the living, lord **__**Harribel**__**s fate is sealed, had it not been for the unknown man in red. **_

Yoshi: There happy now kini?

Kini: yup, that works. Enjoy the story everyone!

In the heat of battle between the visords and soul reapers, Harribel was holding her ground, strike for strike, and blow per blow. A pause in the battle was caused when lord Aizen appeared, drew his sword and _cut_ his losses for the battle.

_How… why… _ so many questions flashed in her mind as she fell to the ground below, her past flashed in her mind and was over when she hit a pile of rubble in the streets below, with concrete and steel surrounding her she was able to watch as blood poured out of her wounds and spilt onto the ground. With lights growing dim she turned her head ever so slightly to see a shadowy figure walking towards her.

She assumed that this was someone coming to finish her off; she knew that she would not be getting up no matter. As the cloaked one came closer she saw that it was not an arrancar, a soul reaper or any of the ones she had faced before, this one was new

"Looks like you took quite a beating" a man's voice cane out from the cloak, it was soft and calming "relax it will be over soon"

The man in the cloak raised his hand to cast a spell. Harribel knew she had to move or be blasted to bits, but as she began to squirm a new sharp riving pain came from her leg, the was a piece of iron covered in blood sticking out, she was trapped, defenceless… scared

"Iyashinokaze" as the man spoke the words a gentle breeze whipped around making Harribel feel at ease; it was warm, like the beach on a summer's day. Sending her into a blissful sleep, unknowing weather or not she would ever awaken.

**End of chapter one. **

it's late, I'm tired, I will wright more in the next few days


	2. who we are

Harribel awoke to a large clash. Her eyes shot open as fast as they could, she looked around. She was in a room, lying on an old bed with some tattered sheets, a small amount of light shown in from holes in a tattered curtain. She was warring her normal uniform from back in hueco mundo but something was different, her mask was gone, and her collar was folded down to reveal her mouth. She felt so empty inside, her power was gone. She was worthless.

"I see your finally awake" a small girl in green tattered robes entered the room carrying a platter of food" you have been out for four days, I'd imagine you're hungry by now"

The girl in green laid the platter of food on a table nearby and began to hum a happy tune

"By the way, my name is Katerinka, but you can call me Kata. You know when Rurik brought you here we didn't think you would survive. The wound you had was really deep but Nastenka was able to bring you back. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and they will all be answered in time, but for now you need to regain your strength. "Without another word Kata left the room leaving Harribel alone.

Moments passed before Harribel rose from her bed. Opening the curtain gave a bit of a shock, the land she could see was countless building that have collapsed and been untended to for many years, Old decrepit and falling apart. But the sun was shining and there were birds chirping in the air, although she had never experienced any of this before it made her feel calm and somewhat at ease

Slowly opening the door of her room, Harribel walks out into the hallway of what appears to be a old hotel. The hallway looked fairly well kept and there were a few people at one end talking amongst themselves.

While exploring the hallways of the old grey building Harribel was greeted from behind by the small girl she had met before, with a blue feather attached in her short brown hair

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well again" Kata had a slight chirp in her voice

"Where am I, how did I get here and who are you people" Harribel's voice was as calm and cool as always as the two began to walk down the hallway

"We are the _**znak voinam. **_We are a group of guardians of the Samhian gate, Used to lock lord samhian away to prevent him and his reign of terror from spreading across the dimensions. However we have reason to believe that lord Aizen has found a way to release Samhian from his hold"

"Lord Samhian!" Harribel had heard the name in legend but passes it off as nothing more than that. To think that all the stories were true, ruling in a time before the soul society was formed, commanding all hollow's to do his every whim, humans would sacrifice souls to him to in attempt to gain his favor

"If he were to be released, humans, hollows and soul reapers alike would all be killed. You are here to help us stop him from coming back and destroying everything, we have opretives from all worlds able to help us, some in rather high ranking." A man in a read cloak walked out from the shadows in the room that Harribel had just entered, it was the same man as before, the one who saved her


	3. New power

"Rurik. Welcome back" Kata chirped with a smile as Rurik reviled his face, it was a strong rugged face that appeared to have seen many battles

"Thanks' kata. As for you Harribel, I bid you welcome to our japan base, here on the lovely Hashima Island. I'm sorry that I have to get down to business so quickly but time is a major factor in this case. Please fallow me to the main hall, we have much to discuss

The room was large with a circular table in the center of the room with tall chairs; it seemed very similar to the great hall of Los Noches. There were many others standing around the room chatting amongst themselves, each one with a sword on their side and give a sly eyes to Harribel as her and Rurik sit at the table and the others begin to join

"Welcome everyone, as you may have heard, Aizen has come to the world of the living along with many of his associates leaving los Noches understaffed and thus less guarded enabling us to infiltrate the lab of Szayelaporro Granz the Octava espada and head of the science division attempting to figure a way to release Samhian in attempts to control him" Rurik's voice was calm deep and commanding as all other were glued to his every word

"This is our new associate, Tier Harribel, former espada" many hush whispers came over the crowd as her identity was reviled and many eyes " as you may or may not have heard our other informant inside los Noches, Cirucci Sanderwicci was recently killed inadvertently by the ones attempting to stop lord Aizen, despite this loss we must continue."

After listening to the others around the table talk about what should be done next and fighting over the politics of the mission, Harribels thoughts drifted back to her old life serving lord Aizen, all the battles she had fought, and the wins and all the losses, however when her memory drifted to the last moment's she saw him she could feel the anger building up inside her, clearly remembering the smug smile on his face as he cut her down infuriated her, she could hear the laughing of his voice and her mind slipped to the others in the room judging her, being a espada, the mocking voices echoing in her head building and building and the image of a shark flashing in her mind.

"Harribel, is everything alright?" with her fists clenched so tight that small pools of blood dripped from her hands, Rurik placed his hand on her wrist snapping her out of her rage. Harribel quickly noticed that all eyes were on her, not judging or casting any hate like she had imagined they almost looked concerned at her building rage and spiritual energy

" I think that will be enough for now, we ask that the senior staff meet back here at dusk for final preparations" Kata stood up and spoke to the whole room before all but her and Rurik got up and left the room with few words.

"Harribel I think it's time to explain our power, and yours" Rurik got up from his chair and gestured for Harribel to follow him. Walking out of the building they were in down to a different looking building then the rest that were all around , this one was almost new while all the others looked like they were falling apart. The door opened and Rurik and Kata began walking down a long flight of stairs inside.

" as you may have already realised you sword is gone, it was lost with your powers as a espada, however we have a way to give you more power, new power unlike anything you have felt before. The power of a soul reaper is described as a powerful wind driving your soul, the power of an espada is that like a fire burning your spirit, and that of a visored is like a rushing river pulling you along. Ours however is nothing like any of those, it all relies on your **dukh zhivotnoye**, or animal spirit. The force that guides who you are"

"for example mine is of the sparrow, small and swift but not to messed with . While Nastenka is the rabbit, no one can match her agility. And Rurik here is the mighty …" Kata was interrupted before she could finish

"that's enough kata, where here" Rurik pushed open two large doors to a large round room with what looked like a large mirror on the far side, but it had no reflection just blackness. "In order for you to regain power you must be accepted by your dukh zhivotnoye**. **To begin, cast off all fear and approach the gate with an open mind"

Harribel was sceptical at first but soon after walked to the center of the room and stood facing the mirror staring deep into its darkness. Before long there was a ripple in the mirror, soon after a mist filled the room and caused Harribels head to go fuzzy. It's as though this was a dream now she could no longer see the room she was standing in, just the light blue haze that filled the air and began getting darker and heaver until it was water. She was in the ocean with every fiber of her being calmed and soothed by the warm water that surrounded her. But she was not alone, she could feel the presents of someone else, not a person but of a spirit. Harribel wiped around only to find herself face to face with a shark, staring into its eyes she could hear a whisper.

_ "You have come too far and suffered too much to be left powerless in such a chaotic world, and for that I shall assist you". _The shark faded into a ball of light before piercing Harribels body causing her eyes to shoot open. She was standing back in the chamber facing the mirror Rurik and Kata were waiting quietly near the door behind her. But now she could see something in the mirror, a glistening . slowly walking forward Harribel reached her hand to the mirror to touch the glass, but her hand passed thru and she was able to touch something, it was a handel to a sword. As Harribel grabed it and began to pull it from the mirror the same whisper rang in her head, it was the name of her sword. **britva akuly**. The sword was long and slightly curved with what looked like fangs facing the blade for the guard and the tip, flat as it was looked swirled like a screw. After a moment a sheith formed around the sword , plane and simple with a small blue gem near the handel.

"congratulations on your new power, how about we test your abilities" Rurik stepped forward with a smile on his face as Kata began walking up the stairs


End file.
